1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus configured to communicate with a specific external communication device while successively changing a communication frequency band or a channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for connecting a wireless LAN device, there is conventionally known an IEEE 802.11 standard, a Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard, and so on.
The wireless LAN device and a digital cordless phone use the same 2.4 GHz frequency band. Thus, where the wireless LAN device and the digital cordless phone are used in the same area at the same time, a radio interference unfortunately occurs therebetween, resulting in an unsatisfactory communication.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-198867) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-198868) disclose techniques for reducing the possibility of the occurrence of the radio interference where the wireless LAN device and the digital cordless phone are used in the same area at the same time. In the techniques, a bit error rate (BER), an electric field intensity, and the like in each of frequency ranges (i.e., channels) are measured and recognized before communication, so as to reduce the possibility of the occurrence of the radio interference by not using frequency ranges in each of which the radio interference is likely to occur.